1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a wireless headset; in particular, to an electrically chargeable wireless headset having ear hooks.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio, speech or music listening can be enjoyed through the convenience of a wireless headset. The headset facilitates the enjoyment of leisure activities at the same time as listening to music. For example, people can enjoy jogging simultaneously with the pleasure of music listening.
Due to advancements in technology, a variety of innovative telecommunications devices and functions have increasingly been provided with more and more uses to enrich convenience, user-friendliness, versatility and entertainment value of the devices. In terms of peripherals of telecommunication devices, the use of headsets is quite common. Conventional headset structure typically includes a body and a speaker in the body in order to apply related electronic products (such as computers, laptops, tablets, Walkman, mobile phones or mobile communication devices). As a result, users can wear the headset for sound transmission directly into the users' ears. The sound will not be distorted due to the transmission of sound through air and outside interferences, so that users can clearly enjoy the audio content provided by the electronic products without affecting the surrounding environment.
A conventional wireless headset can be fixed at one end of the body having an ear hook thereon. When the headset is inserted into the ear, the ear hook can conform to the inner walls of the ear canal in order to provide a fixed standard on sound quality that will not be affected by a loose headset. The conventional wireless headset may be provided with an electrical charger, and also a charger cover. When the connector is not used, the charger cover can cover the electrical charger in order to protect the electrical charger by preventing dust and foreign matter from entering the electrical charger. However, since the wireless headset is provided with an ear hook, an electrical charger, and a charger cover, this leads to an inevitable increase in the amount of headset components.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.